


Christmas Angels

by TheRowan



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRowan/pseuds/TheRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with loss is hard. Especially at the Holidays. Derek and Stiles find themselves being drawn together by some mysterious circumstances. By some special angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be short and sweet hopefully. Merry Xmas.

Christmas Angels (Sterek Christmas fic) The Rowan

 

 

The people bustled in and out of the stores. The sound of cars, chatting people and the incessant musax drone of Christmas carols set Derek’s teeth on edge. He scanned the crowd and catching Scott’s scent pushed past the crowds of shoppers and pedestrians towards him. Scott looked up with a mixed look of bemused shame and glee. He shifted his bags to give Derek a lopsided grin and wave.

Derek scowled at the bags in Scott’s hands and pushed his hands deeper into his leather jacket. “I thought you said you had finished shopping for Allison?”

Scott guiltily looked down at his bags and gave Derek a slight shrug and half smile. “I thought I had…Then I saw this cute shirt and a skirt…That she’d look so…”

Derek held up his hand to stop him. “You and I were supposed to check out that Omega’s scent that Peter said he caught near the cemetery. Remember?” He arched an eyebrow at Scott. Scott nodded quickly. “Sorry…Lost track of the time.” He juggled the bags as he scrambled to find his car keys. “I’ll just drop these off…and meet you there…I promise.” Derek craned his neck and looked past Scott. “So? Where’s Stiles? Isn’t he usually one step behind you…”

Scott deposited the bags and turned back to look at Derek. He dropped his head slightly. “I haven’t seen him lately…been around him…He gets a bit weird around this time of year.”

Derek’s eyebrows rose looking at him. “So wouldn’t that make you…As his best friend…more around?”

Scott sighed. “Listen. He just gets so down…It’s hard to shop and get into the Christmas groove. It’s ok he understands…”

Derek arched his eyebrow again at him and nodded. “If you say so….he’s your friend.”

Scott shuffled on his feet looking down. “It’s just…His mom…He goes through this…A few days before Christmas. I’ve tried before…You know to help him. He just. He just needs some alone time.”

Derek listening to Scott’s steady heartbeat heard that the boy thought what he said was true. He pressed his lips together and nodded again.

He shrugged. “Well. It’s really not my concern.”

Scott looked up at him with a frown. “Fine then. I’ll meet you at the cemetery.” He climbed into the car with a soft shake of his head.

Derek watched him drive off. Derek turned towards the cemetery and began walking at brisk pace. A child wide mouthed and laughing dragging his mother by the hand bumped into him. He looked up at Derek with a toothless smile. “Gonna see Santa!” He told Derek. The mother gave him a smile. “Excuse us. He’s so excited. Sorry.” With a smile down at her son they passed by. Derek rolled his eyes and trudged forward.

* * *

 

The cemetery looks grey and still under the silvering light of twilight. A few people paying their respects pass him. Derek walked the path way silently scenting the area. There is nothing here. No signature of anything other than cold tears and human grief. Derek pulls out his phone and dials Scott. It rang once and Scott answered it.

“I told you I’m coming I just got home!”

“Relax. I’m here…There’s nothing here now. You might as well stay home.”

“Really? That would be great.” He can hear Scott’s relief. “I can start wrap…”

“Do whatever you need to.” Derek hung up. Idiot. Probably spent all his money on a girl that wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Derek pulled his shoulders back and headed through the cemetery to the wooded border. He could cut across the reserve back to his house. He eyed the small wreathes left at the tombstones and shook his head. How stupid were people. Leaving these things as if the dead really gave a shit that their headstones had holly and pine wreathes. It was all stupid. Suddenly he cocked his head and heard a soft voice off in the distance. He paused and focused in on the voice. Something about the cadence and tone felt familiar. He found himself moving towards it. Derek paused behind a monument and looked at the familiar shorn head that was bowed in front of a tombstone. Stiles was sitting cross-legged his hand plucking at the grasses on the grave. He groaned slightly. Of course Stiles would be here. In a place that was potentially dangerous…Alone again. He took a step forward but hearing the slight break in his voice paused. Stiles had been crying. Derek suddenly felt exposed. He didn’t know how to deal with a crying Stiles. The regular mouthy, goofy Stiles was hard enough. He stepped back silently listening.

“So then Lydia and Jackson…Well, I guess they made up, you know like those fairy tales you used to read to me. A kiss and that’s that…I still haven’t met anyone…or well. I’ve met someone like I told you but...You know. Never gonna happen…I’m not brave enough Mom, to say it to anyone but you.” Stiles leaned forward and rubbed his fingers over his mother’s name. “I know you loved this time of year. I miss that. How you’d make every day special somehow. I guess you must be pretty disappointed in me and dad not really doing anything this year. We decided to skip the tree and decorations…Dad is working extra shifts…I guess that’s how he deals…I put on a smile. I’ll get Scott and Dad some goofy things…make them laugh…” He rubbed his head slowly. “Maybe I’ll make a wreath like we used to…But…It just doesn’t seem the same anymore.” He stretched out his legs. “I wish I could go back…in my heart to that feeling. You know…when Christmas was more than just a day. More than just a pile of presents.  I wish I had someone…to love and who loved me…” He cleared his throat and wiped at his eyes. Derek nearly stepped forward. To do what he asked himself? Comfort him? Tell him he understood? Instead he pulled back and sat against the cold stone. He shouldn’t be here, listening to this private conversation, feeling the haphazard pounding in his chest.  Derek rubbed his chest and looked down at the ache that seemed to be blooming there. Hearing the raw sorrow in Stiles’ voice was like listening to his own inner voice.

“So…I should be going…I…I…Love you….and miss you. I’ll try to do my best. I promise.” Stiles leaned forward and gently kissed the stone. “I’ll come back soon…” Stiles stumbled up, pulling his hood up and buttoned his jacket snugly. He gave a nod and wave towards the headstone and began walking quickly away. Derek watched him walk with quick strides and fade into the distance. He took a deep breath and carefully began to follow. It wouldn’t hurt to keep an eye on him…just in case there was an Omega around. He stepped from behind the stone and stopped startled as he nearly ran into a woman standing watching after Stiles. She smiled at him.

“Sorry…Ma’am…didn’t see you…” He frowned at her. Or smell her for that matter. But he could smell her now, sweet and floral, clean and crisp like fresh laundry. She gave him a warm smile. “It’s ok. I was just visiting with my son.” She gestured towards the headstones. Derek dropped his eyes. “Sorry for your loss.” She nodded slightly, her eyes still on him. “That boy that just left…Do you know him?” she looked in the direction Stiles had gone. Derek followed her gaze and nodded slowly.  “ Seems pretty low.” She looked back at Derek. “Might need a friend?”

Derek chuckled darkly. “Then I doubt he’d want to see me…” The woman smiled and patted his arm. “Oh, I bet he’d appreciate any friendly face right now. “ She leaned forward and gestured to him. “It’s hard this time of year when you are alone…when you have lost someone you love.” She smiled softly at him. “But you look like you understand that don’t you?” Derek blinked at her.

She gave him a soft frown and nodded. “It’s your eyes, son. They look sad…a bit lost too.” She rubbed his arm. “Why not go and see after your friend. It might do you both some good.” She nodded at him and began walking away. Derek swallowed and looked in the direction Stiles had headed. He turned back to see the woman walking away. “ Thank you…Ma’am…” she paused and turned, flashing him a wide smile. “I’m Stella…And I was glad to help…”

“Uhm… I’m Derek.” He said with a slight grin.

She smiled wide at him again and nodded. “I’m so glad to have met you. Have a great Christmas.”

Derek furrowed his brows slightly. “Thanks…” He raised his hand and gave her a wave then turned and began following Stiles’ trail.

 

* * *

 

Derek found Stiles beside his jeep. He was leaning against it looking up into the darkening sky. Derek could see the faint glimmer of tears on his cheeks. He skidded to a stop about to turn and leave Stiles to his grief when he heard Stiles give a soft snort and turn his way. “Of course it would be you.” Stiles wiped his face and looked at him. “Yeah.Yeah. I’m a dumb ass out here alone…I know the drill…”

 Derek widened his eyes. “I wasn’t…”

Stiles wiped his nose on his sleeve. He looked at Derek. “What are you doing here then?”

Derek huffed out his breath and turned his head away. “Checking out a possible Omega…” Derek shoved his hands into his pockets and looks away. “You…Ok?” Derek looked at him and away quickly.

 Stiles ducked his head down and began fumbling with his keys. He gave a shrug. “Just visiting my mom’s grave…A Christmas thing…” Derek nodded his eyes back on Stiles. They stood silently facing one another. Stiles took in a nervous breath. “So? You uhmm. Need a ride?” he gave Derek a smile. Derek shrugged slightly. “I guess…if you don’t mind. I could walk…”

Stiles looked up at the sky and laughed. “Just get in. I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want…” Derek nodded and climbed into the passenger side of the jeep. He pushed aside some bags and assorted items. Stiles climbed in and helped him move the objects. Derek raised a questioning eye. Stiles shrugged. “Presents for…Lydia…I need to return…” Derek lifted them and looked in. He raised his eyebrow at the price tags.

 Stiles chuckled. “I bought them a while ago…Stupid. I know what you think of me…” He gripped the steering wheel.

Derek sighed and dropped the items back into the bag, his eyes down. “I don’t think you are stupid Stiles…” He turned and looked at Stiles. “And for your information…You don’t know what I think of you.” Stiles turned and looked at him with wide eyes.

Derek scowled. “Just drive…eyes on the road.” Stiles nodded slowly and closed his mouth with a snap.

The quiet wrapped around them. Derek found himself listening to the steady staccato of Stiles’ heartbeat. When it suddenly spiked he turned to Stiles. Stiles looked at him. “What?”

“Why did your heart beat just get crazy?”

Stiles gulped. “That is seriously creepy….I…was just…” He pressed his lips tightly together. “Forget it.”

“What? Just say it!” Derek snarled.

“No! Because now you’re all growly and pissy!”

“Pissy? I’m pissy?” Derek huffed at him, nostrils flaring.

Stiles rolled his eyes at him. “When aren’t you pissy? Or broody or grumpy or angry or raging!”

Derek took a deep breath and composed himself.  “Stiles…What did you want to say…” He widened his eyes expectantly.

Stiles looked at him and then away. “You…want to go get something to eat? With me? My dad is working and…” I don’t want to be alone. He left it unsaid. He heard Derek’s slight inhale. He nervously eyed him sideways. Derek looked slightly surprised at him. “I mean it’s ok…if you don’t want…”

“No.” Derek gave him a slight smile. “I would. If…you’re sure…I mean…”

“I was the one who asked.” Stiles’ smile grew wide. “Ok. Then pizza or burgers?”

Derek huffed and looked at him. “Burgers. Please…”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Stiles!” The middle aged waitress smiled at him as they made their way to a booth. “You boys out doing some shopping?”

Stiles gave her his trademark smirk and slid down, he motioned to Derek to sit.

 “Just hanging…Elle. This is my…uh..friend. Derek.”

Derek shifted his eyes up at her and nodded. She nodded back slowly. “Sure…Derek. I’ve uh…seen you around.” She nervously pulled out her order pad and turned her attention on Stiles. “So how’s my favorite customer, the sheriff doing? He know you are running around tonight?”

Stiles grinned slightly. “ He’s working the late shift. Pretty much all week.”

She tsked her tongue. “He’ll be home with you though for Christmas right?” Stiles shrugged and opened his menu.

Elle watched him for a moment. “Well. I don’t need to wait for you to make up your mind.” She began writing down an order. “Double bacon cheeseburger, curly fries, two kosher dills, coleslaw and an extra thick vanilla shake…Am I good or am I good?”

Stiles chuckled and folded the menu up. He nodded “You’re good or I’m boringly predictable.”

She reached over and rubbed his head. “Nah. You're consistent and cute as a button!” She tweaked his nose.

She turned to Derek. “And uh. Derek? What would you like?” Derek nervously scanned the menu, and then looked up at Stiles. “I guess…The same? Except…do you have…” he ducked his head slightly. “A strawberry milkshake?” Elle gave him a slow grin. “Sure sugar. We can do that. Ok. Back in a jiffy.”

Stiles grinned at him. Derek looked up with a huff of breath. “Why are you grinning at me like that?”

Stiles shrugged. “I dunno. Just…You here and ordering…food…” Stiles chuckled. Derek pushed his fork across the table looking intently at it. “I do eat you know.”

Stiles laughed.  “I know. Just. I don’t know. Thanks.”

Derek looked up from his feng shuing the cutlery. “For what?”

“Coming with me. Keeping me company…” Stiles began fidgeting with the salt and pepper shakers.

Derek looked back down at his hands and folded them slowly. “You’re welcome….Thanks for…asking me.”

Stiles sat up a bit straighter. “You know I bet there are a lot of people who’d like to hang out with you. I mean you must still know some people from town…from when you were a kid and at school.” Derek scanned the diner and smirked.

“I wasn’t very social. Didn’t really have…friends.”

Stiles dropped his eyes. “Oh.” He began slowly shredding his napkin. Derek looked over at him.

“Do I make you nervous?” Stiles started and looked up. He casually shrugged. “No…Not nervous…Just…” he sat up straighter. “Not sure if you like me.”

Derek snorted softly. “I like you Stiles…even though half the time you make me want to tear your head off.”

Stiles waggled his finger at him. “See. That doesn’t sound so much like “Like” as it does  “Annoyance” or “Disdain” or even “Hatred”.” Stiles pressed his lips together and looked down at his napkin.

Derek leaned back and eyed him. “I…don’t hate you. Really. In fact…” Derek took a deep breath. “I respect you…probably more than anyone else in this town.”

Stiles looked up with him with wide eyes and a half smile. “Yeah?”

Derek chuckled. “Yeah. You’re smart…brave…caring.” He blinked and looked back down at his hands. “Scott’s lucky to have you.”

Stiles jerked his head back. “Well. I mean. You kind of have me too…don’t you? I mean. We are sorta…kinda…Friends…Uh. Acquaintances?”

Derek smiled down at his hands. “We are friends, Stiles.” He sounded surprised at himself. He looked up and saw the wide grin that crept across Stiles face before he ducked his head down.

“Cool.” He whispered.

Elle returned and placed the food before them. “Bon Appetit!” She smiled at them. Derek and Stiles nodded and returned her smile.

They both dove into their food silently clearing their plates in half the time it took the diner to prepare it. Derek sat back and gave out a contented sigh. “That was so good.”

Stiles nodded at him. His lips pursed around the straw. Derek followed suit and took a sip of his. He looked up at Stiles watching him. He chuckled and let the straw drop from his mouth. “What? Never saw anyone drink a shake before?” Stiles blinked and a quick flare of color raced up his cheeks. “Psshaw. Duh. Of course. Just was thinking…”

Derek dipped the end of his straw out of the shake and into his mouth. His tongue curling around it slowly. Stiles squirmed back. “Just…what are you…doing for the holidays..?”

Derek frowned and dropped the straw back into the shake. “Nothing.”

“Nothing? Not even with Peter or Isaac?”

Derek sighed and gave Stiles his ‘are you stupid or something’ look. “No.”

Stiles leaned forward and whispered. “Do werewolves not celebrate Christmas? Is it like being Jewish or something?” His eyes were so wide and serious that Derek had to laugh.

“No. Christ Stiles. My…Mom…She loved Christmas…Always made it a big deal…” He sat back silently tracing the edge of his glass with a finger.

“Mine too.” Stiles sighed. He looked up at Derek. “So…What were some of the things you would do?”

Derek rolled his eyes at him. “Just. Regular Christmas stuff Stiles what do you think?”

Stiles sipped at his shake and threw his hands up. When he took a breath he said. “So like what? Tell me.”

Derek leaned back and crossed his arms. “We’d decorate the house, she’d bake cookies…get a tree…Ok?”

Stiles pursed his lips. “Anything else? My mom and I would go caroling. Just the two of us. My dad was too embarrassed.” Stiles chuckled remembering. “Then we’d come home have hot cocoa and cookies. We use to make Wreathes to give to neighbors from things we’d find on our walks.  We would paint snow scenes in our windows and pretend we were in Connecticut or somewhere where there were white Christmases. Silly stuff like that.”

Derek smiled. “You went caroling? Just the two of you?”

Stiles smiled remembering. “Yeah. Not such a hit with the neighbors…but it was fun. I miss that.”

“Miss caroling?”

“No. Just the feeling of it. Silly and honest and real.” He blinked his eyes suddenly and looked away. Derek saw his throat swallow rapidly.

Derek cleared his throat making Stiles look up. “We would decorate a big tree we have on the property.” Stiles looked at him, his eyes still glistening. Derek continued quickly. “We had this huge pine tree. Dad would drag out like six extension cords; we’d cover the hell out of it with lights. Then Laura, my Mom and I would make ornaments for the animals.” He cleared his throat again. “You know for the deer and birds and…whatever else…”

Stiles smiled at him. “Sounds awesome.”

“Then on top we would always put my Mom’s favorite angel ornament…Something she had from when she was little…She’d always say. ‘We are all God’s children…’” Derek quickly grabbed his shake and bent down over it. “Silly, the things you remember.”

Stiles eyed him with a soft frown. “I don’t think that’s silly at all. I think it’s beautiful.”

Derek looked up at him and nodded slowly. “Yeah. I guess.”

 

Stiles finished his shake and pulled out some bills. Derek reached over and covered his hand. “No. This is my treat.” Stiles looked down at Derek’s hand over his. He felt the red creeping up his face again. “Nah. Let me.”

“Stiles!” Derek’s one word always seemed to carry a thousand meanings. This time Stiles knew it was simply. ‘let me do this for my friend’. Stiles smiled and nodded.

“Besides. After your Lydia shopping spree you are exactly in the black.”

Stiles shrugged and nodded. “Thank you.” Derek shrugged slightly. “You can get it next time.” He gave Stiles a quick look. Stiles nodded and smiled, feeling a happy bubble rising in him for the first time in weeks. “Yeah. Next time. Totally.” Derek had said there would be a next time.


	3. Chapter 3

“I thought you were finished shopping?” Stiles looked over at Scott who was holding up a sweater and eyeing it in the mirror. Scott held it up to him. “For my mom! What do you think?”

Stiles frowned at him. “You haven’t gotten her anything yet? Bad son!”

Scott chuckled and draped the sweater over his arm. “I’m going to head over to the book store, get her a gift card….maybe some slippers and a robe?”

Stiles pocketed his cash and receipts and smiled at the salesclerk. “Thanks.” He looked at Scott with an exasperated groan. “Only if she were like ninety and in a retirement home…Jeesh. Dude what is wrong with you?”

Scott gave him a lopsided grin. “Says the man who spent three hundred dollars on a girl who isn’t even his girlfriend!” Stiles opened and closed his mouth. “AH ha see. You are in no position to point fingers. Besides…I wanted Allison’s Christmas to be a good one…since her mom…” Scott closed his mouth quickly and threw a guilty look at Stiles.

Stiles nodded slightly. “I get it.” He looked up at Scott suddenly. “What about Derek? Did you get him anything? Or did Isaac?” Scott shot his lip out slightly and frowned. “Derek? I didn’t even think about…”

Stiles sighed. “Yeah. I bet no one did.” He tapped his fingers on the counter. “Maybe we could get him some new pants or shirts?”

“What’s his size?” Scott asked.

Stiles shrugged. “How would I know?”

“I’ll get him a gift card…from the book store. He has lots of books at his house. I bet that’s what he does when we are all out.”

“Ok. You aren’t lifting my holiday spirits. The thought of Derek sitting alone in his burnt out house reading while we are going out dancing…just sucks.”

Scott arched a brow at him. “When did you get so ‘Team Derek’?”

Stiles dug his hands into his jacket and began walking through the store. Scott laughed and jumped into step behind him. “Well?” He bumped into Stiles’ arm.

“I don’t know…I feel for him.” He looked sideways at Scott. “Aren’t you two friends?”

Scott furrowed his brow. “Friends? I don’t know about that…I mean…I guess.” He looked confused for a minute. “He’s more like a kid at school that I keep running into…Who’s older and bossier and…”

“Ok.Ok. I get it.” Stiles held up his hands. “So he really has no one except his Betas…two which have run out on him and another that follows you around like a puppy….Oh. Wait... he has his recently resurrected psychopathic uncle…Yea. He’s good.”

“Holy Dude! What’s with you?”

Stiles stopped and looked down at his feet. “He’s just so…alone.” He looked up at Scott. “I mean we have each other, our parents…friends…He has no one. Nada.Zip. Zero. I guess after the other night…He seems different to me.”

Scott grabbed his arm. “The other night? What do you mean?” Scott gave him a concerned look.

Stiles rolled his eyes at him.

“After I threw myself at him and confessed my burning desire for his perfect Grecian God form!” Stiles said in annoyance. Scott raised a surprised eyebrow and smirked. “Did you?”

 “No dumb ass! After we ate at the diner remember? I told you about it. You never listen!”

“Oh right your date with Derek!” Scott chuckled. Stiles cheeks flared red. “It wasn’t a date.” Stiles stopped in front of the book store. “Go get your mom’s gift.”

Scott smirked and patted his head as he passed. “You know you blush a lot when you talk about him.” Stiles felt the heat race back up his neck and cheeks making Scott smirk into his hand. “Oh. Shut up.”

Stiles sat down swinging the bag of new socks and his dad’s favorite t-shirts. He checked his watch. Shops would be closing soon. He thought about Derek. What would he like? What would maybe put a smile on that sour puss of his? That sour handsome puss of his. Stiles chuckled and rubbed his head. Yeah. He made Stiles blush, he made Stiles feel a lot of things.

“Hey there cutie. What time do you have?” Stiles looked up at the tall and pretty brunette before him. She winked her eye at him. Stiles turned to see who she was talking to. “You silly! I’m on break for only a few minutes…forgot my watch.”

Stiles pulled out his phone. “It’s uhm quarter to nine.”

“Thanks. You here getting your holiday shopping done?” She sat down next to him and gave him a smile. Stiles nodded. “Except one…uh..friend. I can’t seem to find anything for him…”

She pursed her lips. “A friend? Or a _Friend_?” she chuckled as Stiles face bloomed red again. “You are too cute. Well tell me about this guy…I still have a few minutes…In fact! Why not check out the store I work in. I’m sure you can find something there. Come on.” She took Stiles hand and gave him a gentle tug. “I’ll make sure you find something.”

Stiles followed the girl into the store. It was a weird amalgram of old and new things. “The owner is over there. Betsy. She likes eclectic stuff. There’s some clothes from world wide collectives tht raise money for poor families…some hand made jewelry?”

Stiles giggled slightly. “Nah. Definitely not his…style.” The girl shrugged and led him deeper towards the back. “Here’s some sale items. Betsy just marked them down. Some old fashioned ornaments and decorations?” She held out a small bronze angel sculpture. “Isn’t she beautiful…” she eyed it. “Maybe I should buy it!”

Stiles laughed and took it into his hands. “This is perfect…” He looked into the girls twinkling eyes. “It just gave me the best idea…like ever.”

She grinned widely at him. “I’m glad. Do you think he’s going to like it?”

Stiles looked at the angel in his hands. “I don’t know…but…I think…Yeah. It was meant to be.”

The girl crossed her arms and nodded at him. “If you feel it then it probably is…Those are always the best gifts.”

Stiles felt a sense of happiness permeate his body. “I know just what I am going to do!” he grinned again. “Thanks…uhmm…” He reached out his hand.

The girl grabbed his hand and took it gently. “Laura.”

“Thanks Laura. I’m Stiles….You are a life saver.” She smiled at him again. “Stiles, have a Merry Christmas. And good luck with your guy. I hope he realizes how special you are!”

“Oh. Well. We aren’t…There really isn’t anything…” he ducked his head.

 She lifted his chin. “He’d be an idiot not to see that there is! And you can tell that to him from me!” She gave him a quick smile and a nod and then turned and walked into the backroom. 

 

The woman behind the counter wrapped it for him as Scott entered wide eyed. “Dude! I was looking everywhere for you. What did you get?” Stiles handed his cash to the woman. “Thank Laura again for me.” He told the woman.

“Who dear?” she said with a smile.

“Laura…The girl who works here…”

“Oh! You mean Linda? Oh. I thought she left…But ok. I’ll tell her.”

Stiles furrowed his brow and smiled. He turned to Scott. “I need to stop and the grocery store…I have a lot to get!”

Scott smirked and nodded. 

 

* * *

 

“What the hell are you doing down here?” Peter leaned against the doorway to look down at his nephew. Derek turned and looked at him, then went back to digging through the box he had dragged up from the cellar. “Just looking for something.”

Peter huffed and shrugged. “That stuff reeks…you should probably toss it.” Derek turned and eyed him. “These are what I could find of our old holiday things.” Peter could see the muscles clench in his nephew’s jaw. He held up his hands. “Ok. Ok. Didn’t mean to bruise any feelings…But why now. Why all of a sudden?”

Derek sat back and looked at the soggy mass of blackened items and shrugged sadly. “Just thought I could find it.”

Peter craned his neck. “Find what?”

Derek shook his head. “Forget it. It’s nothing get back upstairs. I’m going to get rid of this stuff.”

Peter looked at his nephew and for a minute he saw the boy he used to know. A faint tremor of sadness ran through him. “Nah. Don’t we can clean it out tomorrow. You should come up. Get some sleep. Ok?” Derek turned and looked at his calm reassuring voice with a questioning look.  He looked back at the box and sighed. “I guess one more day…Couldn’t hurt.”

He got up and brushed off his hands. “But we’ll get rid of it tomorrow.” He pushed past his uncle and headed to bed.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Baby boy. Time to get up.” Derek sat up and rubbed his eyes. His mother was sitting on his bed with a wide smile.

“Is it Christmas!” he jumped from the bed. Esmee chuckled. “No goose. Pretty soon. Remember tonight we light the tree! We have to start making the ornaments! Are you going to help me and Laura this year?” Derek rolled back over his bed and flashed his mother a smile. “Yes!” She lifted him into her arms and hugged him. She walked to the window and held him up. “See. You can see it from your room. Aren’t you lucky.” He nuzzled against her. “I am.”  She kissed him.  “We’ll light up the dark forest for a few nights…Share some love with those who need it…Right?” He nodded solemnly at her. “I love you baby.” He smiled up at her. “I love you too Momma.”

Derek woke with a start in the still darkness of his room. His heart pounding painfully. Just a dream. A damn dream. He rubbed his head and face and stepped from his mattress to the window. He bent down past the long crack to see the tree out in the distance. How big it had seemed so long ago. He leaned against the cool air and breathed in. It was all Stiles’ fault. He clenched his fist. Making him talk about them! Remember the things they had done. He bowed his head. But…The way Stiles had smiled at him. How wide his eyes got…how his heart had pounded. That damn face. Why was it always that face  behind his closed eyes. He didn’t like the tears clouding those eyes. He had had enough of tears. He looked back up at the tree. Maybe there was something he could give Stiles. Something past buying him a burger, or telling him that they were friends. Actions speak louder than words…don’t they? He pulled on his jeans and his jacket.

The top of the tree fell with a loud crash banging its way down over the branches. For a heart beat Derek was afraid he might have damaged the tree, but most of its branches just seemed askew. They’d grow back he told himself. He jumped down from his perch and dropped the saw. He lifted up the cut top and measured it against himself. A little taller than him. Should fit in Stiles’ house. He gave himself a quick smile. It would be a nice surprise for Stiles. Now he only had to figure out how to get it there unseen. He lifted the tree and began to walk back towards his house when he heard a familiar engine puttering up his driveway. It stopped close to the road. Derek hurried to put the tree down and scanned the horizon. A lone figure was trudging under the weight of shopping bags towards the tree. Derek quickly ducked behind the house and watched as Stiles cautiously approached. He paused and looked up towards the house and whispered. “Ok.So far…so good.” Derek almost stepped out but then he saw the long extension cord being unraveled. He blinked at it and then at Stiles. “He isn’t!” he whispered softly to himself. Stiles fumbled in the darkness, tripping and banging loud enough to wake a household of humans. Derek could sense Peter was up and alert. He scurried up to the roof and back into his room. Peter entered cautiously his fur bristling. “What the fuck is the Stilinski kid doing now?” Derek smiled and waved a hand to quiet him. “Just trying to surprise me.”

Peter scowled. “With what a marching band?”

Derek smirked. “Just go to bed…Get to sleep.” He pushed a little Alpha emphasis into his words which made Peter blink in surprise. “It’s your call.” He yawned and stumbled back to his room.

 

* * *

 

Stiles finally found an outlet and attached the cord. Slowly he unwound the length, then stopped and attached another, then another. When he reached the tree he looked up at it and gave out a small groan.

“Aaww. Part of it broke!”  He shook his head sadly and attached the string of outdoor lights he had bought. He looped the lights around his arm making his eyes blink at the brightness and began climbing carefully. Slowly he began uncurling them and threw them out as far as he could reach and as far as his vertigo allowed. Finally he had finished the lights he slowly clambered down, only to land with a thump on his ass. “Yow!” He groaned and jumped up rubbing himself.

“You know there are things called ladders.” Stiles squeaked and spun around to see Derek stepping from the shadows. He had a smile on his face. Stiles found himself smiling back. “Surprise?” He scrunched up his shoulders. “I didn’t want to wake you…” He looked at the tree. “I just had an idea…”

Derek nodded. “My…family tradition…” He looked down at his feet. He looked up his eyes bright. You didn’t need too.” Stiles shrugged. “I know. I just wanted to.” Derek looked at the bags at Stiles’ feet. He jerked his chin at them. “and these?” Stiles smiled and bent down and began unloading the items. “Popcorn balls, some peanut butter and bird seed pinecones…I made them!” He grinned up at Derek. Derek pressed his lips together and took a step towards him. “Stiles!” He felt the word catch in his throat.

Stiles grinned again and looked away. “You want to help me…I mean now that my stealth mode has been null and void.”

Derek snorted and nodded. Together they hung up the ornaments and strung the popcorn over the branches. Derek climbing up to place others in higher spots. Together they stood back and looked at the tree. Derek took a deep breath. “I just had a dream about this…doing this…My mom…she woke me up.”

Stiles looked over at him and saw the faint glimmering of a tear in his eyes. Stiles bit his lip and reached a hand to hold Derek’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to make you sad.” He whispered softly. Derek smiled and bent his head down. “I know. But you do make me feel, Stiles.” He looked intently at Stiles. “Thank you.”

Stiles opened and closed his mouth. “I have…something else…” He bent down and lifted a small wrapped box to Derek. Derek eyed the box and frowned at him.

“Just open it.” Stiles chuckled. He pulled the paper from the box and opened it carefully. Derek pulled out the angel and his breath caught looking at it.

Stiles eyes were wide with worry. “I’m sorry the top is all broken…I bet it looked awesome…Was it from a storm? But maybe…You could…” His words were crushed from his lungs as Derek pulled him to his chest. Stiles arms froze for a moment at his sides, before he found himself sinking slowly into Derek’s embrace. He felt his arms circle the hard muscles and pull him in tighter. Derek laughed against his head. “It’s perfect Stiles…Like you. Just perfect.” Derek stepped back and looked into his eyes. “How do you do it? No one can do this to me. You drag me from one extreme to another…”

Stiles chuckled. “Lucky? I guess?” Derek swatted his head playfully. “Stay right here!” He released Stiles and bounded towards the house. When he returned Stiles could see him hefting a tree over his shoulder. Derek propped it up and gave him a smile. “Here is your surprise…a Christmas tree…”

Stiles looked at the tree next to Derek and then up at the broken tree. “You? You cut that off for me? Your family’s tree? For me?” He felt the hot tears begin and the breath caught in his chest. Derek pulled something from inside his jacket. “ And…this…for your tree…I’m sorry I couldn’t find anything else that wasn’t shattered or destroyed…but she survived…” he handed the scorched and blackened angel to Stiles who took it gingerly in his hands. He felt the sob escape him and he nearly buckled. Derek’s eyes widened in worry.  He dropped the tree and rushed to grab Stiles. “You ok? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” Stiles looked up from the melted face of the angel back at him.

“She’s so beautiful…She’s a survivor…like you.” Stiles smiled through his tears. “Can we…put them both…together?”

Derek smiled and picked up the angel Stiles had bought him. He looked at it and nodded. “I think they go great together.”

Stiles nodded and placing his arm over Derek’s shoulder held them together. “I think you are right.”

 Derek climbed the tree and carefully attached each angel, their hands spread out in blessing, touching each other gently looking down with happy smiles over the scene before them. Derek and Stiles stood quietly together looking up at them. Their arms casually and naturally holding onto one another. Derek turned and softly kissed Stiles’ cheek. “Thank you. For helping me remember.” Stiles blinked shyly, then leaned forward and kissed Derek gently on his lips. “And thank you. For not letting me forget.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays! Love ya all!


End file.
